The Forsaken Tundras
Hello, my name is Captain Dean Ryder of what was the SS Pontius crew in 2001. Now for all who don’t know what the SS Pontius was, it was a 80 foot long cargo ship that was commissioned all over Siberia, Alaska, and Northern Canada to ship oil across western North America. Over the course of one night, we anchored next to a very small ghost town of Pokinutyye Tundry. I wish I understood what that meant before we anchored there for the night. Pokinutyee Tundry translated was “The Forsaken Tundras”, that name alone would have made move on to a more friendly location. But unfortunately, we all paid the price for staying at that frozen hell. I guess I should start this story from the beginning, so all of you can understand what horrors lie in far Eastern Siberia. It all started on December 15th, 2001. I remember I posted these chain of events as a timeline on my personal journal, this is what was recorded: December 15th, 8:04 p.m I don’t know how I am going to tell you what happened, but you have to believe me. So, we were almost there, the light getting stronger and brighter than ever. We past this small hill slightly covering the Pontius’ view of the location. But, the moment we past the other side of the hill, the light unexpectedly disappeared out of nowhere. Everyone there was in awe, how could a light that bright fade away that fast? Like a flick of a switch, just there one second and gone the next. Besides that bizarre moment we had, we found that the light came from a small abandoned town called Pokinutyye Tundry. We went to look around to see if there were anyone in sight, no one was found… But we found a mysterious blood trail leading further out of the town. We left two crewmates to check it out with most of the gear we brought. They haven’t reported back yet and me and the rest of crew are getting increasingly worried. I don’t like where the rest of this is going. I will leave my first mate to figure this out while I calm down and get some rest. December 15th, 10:51 p.m I woke up from the sound of my radio. It was my first mate, he reported that the 2 crewmates who followed the blood trail never came back and a big portion of the group looked around the area. Also, there was an unknown big hole found at the front hull of the ship. And a severed arm. He even recognized who’s arm it was. It was the arm of one of the crewmates who investigated the trail of blood 2 hours ago. He had a tattoo of a heart with arrows fired through it on his left arm, the same arm found in front of the hole of the ship. Speaking of that, we are officially stuck here for the night until the Anchorage Rescue Team comes to get us. We just got to stop and wait, and hopefully everyone comes back so I can tell them the news. December 15th, 11:28 p.m Holy fuck! Alright guys, you may not believe me, but there is something inside the Pontius. Here is what happened. After I finished my last journal entry, in the corner of my eye, I saw a ghostly, white, humanoid figure. He… no. It… had bloody, sharp hands with a skin even whiter than the snow around the ship. His eyelids were charcoal black with mellow purple pupils. It also gave a grin you can only see in your worst nightmares. But probably the scariest and most frightening part about this psychopathic monster, was that it was waving at me… with a severed arm in this hand. After I saw this, I sprinted for a handgun that was in my room. I found it and went down into the open hull of the ship. I was relieved that I got a good distance from that freak of nature. I hid behind a wall to catch my breath… until I heard a soft groan coming from the hallway I came from. I then realized what I had to do. I looked down the hallway to see that creature and an propane tank. I booked it to the hole at the front of the boat, and shot the propane tank. December 16th I don’t know what time it is, and I don’t a shit anymore. The SS Pontius turned from a strong, powerful oil tanker into a gigantic fireball as bright as the sun, in a blink of an eye. I doubt any of my crew are alive right now. I’m pretty sure that son of a bitch is dead too. Until I heard that demonic groan coming from the trail I came from. It was still alive... How the hell did it survive that explosion? Throughout all of my shock and rage, I noticed that it was different. The creature slowly crawled over to me. As I lay down, running out of energy, I bend down to grab the gun I was so thankful to have. But as I look back, the crawler leaped on my stomach. As it cut a hole straight through my chest, I shot at the demon twice; once in the heart, and once in the head. It was finally over, for the monster’s existence… and my very own life. As I lay bleeding out, waiting for my untimely demise. I grabbed my journal and ripped the message I wanted to tell whoever read this. I look at it one last time before I fade away, and pass on. Anchorage Rescue Team- December 17th Hello, this is detective Harry Carson looking over the “SS Pontius Incident”. 23 of the 24 crew members are confirmed missing right now. The only confirmed crewmember is deceased 36 year old Cpt. Dean Ryder, who was found 1 mile west from the exploded Pontius in front of an unknown human-like being which we brought back to examine. Finally, on top of Dean’s body was an mysterious note written by and signed by him, and it gets me chills down my spine, it says: '' “Everyone, my name is Dean Matthew Ryder, I was the captain of the SS Pontius. I’ll get straight to the point. If you think you see people watching you from afar, white monsters of the Arctic. Or if you hear a soft, long, groan coming from the snowy hills of the tundras… Stay offshore from the Forsaken Tundras, unless you want to see what hellish creatures inhabit the land.” '' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Original Story Category:Real Life